ttadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 039
Overview Last time on TTA, Zetto, a longtime user obsessed with becoming the strongest user in TOME, had returned after a long break. He immediately began to decimate every opponent that got in his way, until Alpha stepped in and fought his old archenemy again. Soon after though, a stranger in a gold cloak appeared and interrupted the fight. Alpha didn't stand a chance, but the stranger disappeared. Now, the Netkings are about to unveil their big surprise to the masses on this day, a new chapter for our heroes begins... Synopsis In the midst of darkness, a voice is heard cackling, stating it was going to make the people who abandoned the voice pay, and reveals that the voice has collected a small virus fragment. Meanwhile, a poster is seen stating the "X-Games Competition" shall be held a week from the present day. Alpha and Gamecrazed mingle about the tournament as Gamecrasher tries to get information, which GC just blows off as nothing important. A few steps away, Kirbopher15 and Zetto are looking at the same exact posters. Kirb asks if Zetto knew anything about the tournament, but he states that Webmaster and the other Netkings denied him any information, and figured his Z Tournament was such a success that they created another tournament. Kirbopher asks if they were ripping him off, which Zetto scoffs, saying he didn't care so long as he fights Alpha and prove that hes stronger, Kirb simply smart talks him, which earns a few bullets aimed his way. After the the exchange of "pleasantries", another kirby -a complete copy of Kirbopher- is seen walking through :purplecave, which confuses Zetto and pisses off Kirb, which brings him to chase his copy. The Kirbopher replica almost makes a get away before tripping up from Kirb's shockwave attacks, the real Kirb then asks the replica why he was posing as himself, the replica says nothing, and instead unleashes a few Ice Shards towards Kirbopher and the sky, sending down rubble to block his path. The replica then changes its shape to Ericho before leaping to the higher areas of :purplecave, which bewilders Kirb. Soon, the Ericho replica appears in front of the original, Ericho asks who he was, which the copy responds with a flurry of arrows. Kirb eventually makes it up to the two and is confused which one was the real and which was the copy, the copy answers by shooting a light arrow towards Kirb, sending Kirb fluttering down and letting the copy escape once more. The scene changes again as Nailock is observing the tournament poster, and in no time at all, the Ericho copy, Kirbopher and the original Ericho appear. Kirb threatens the copy to have him banned, which again provokes the copy to shoot a Fire Arrow towards the two as it switches its form to Nailock and makes a get away, which now confuses the real Nailock, Kirb goes back to Alpha to tell him there's a shapeshifter on the loose, as Nailock and Ericho try to follow the copycat. The scene switches to :mechavalley, as the Nailock replica -Now recognized as Ravenfreak by now- hides behind a small ledge and growls at his bad luck of running into the players, saying if he said anything, they would know who he was. The copy then complements about the virus frag's power, stating now not only can he shapeshift into other players, he can now imitate their attacks as well, saying he'll get revenge against Alpha with these new tricks. Flamegirl is seen walking down the bridge of :mechavalley and sees Raven, and greets him, which he just stays silent, allowing her to leave the awkward moment. Ravenfreak then snickers, saying on second thought he could have fun with her instead before his form transforms into Flamegirl's. Ravenfreak comes up from behind the original Flamey, which she was hardly surprised, asking if D-Bug sent him, Raven explains if he were with D-Bug, he'd already be doing some operations. Raven states hes mearly after the group for revenge, and reveals his virus frag. Flamey is actually shocked about this as Raven explains with his shapeshifting abilities, gaining info of the frags was easy. Flamegirl asks if Raven wanted revenge, why not do it in his original form and not hide behind his transformed states, which he only snickers and states that he learned from his mistake of using his original form to battle Alpha, and won't make it again against Flamey as he loads up the battle grid, still copying Flamegirl. The battle starts off as Raven pulls off a small lead by using the original Flamegirl's techniques to his advantage, showing his improvement on the game. Flamey eventually picks up his pattern and starts looping Raven around to damage him and gains a steady lead as the grid fades. Flamey states that Ravenfreak's new tricks weren't working, Raven states he hasn't used his new tricks yet and expands his virus frag into a large force field-like area. Just outside the virus frag field, Alpha and Kirbopher are seen looking over it, as the two get into a panic. Flamey tries to convince Ravenfreak to not use the virus frags, saying that the frags can hurt him in real life, which Raven ignores and condenses some of the virus around him as a loud screech is heard and wings burst out from the mini virus field around Raven, after which the battle grid reappears. At this point, Ravenfreak is now in his demonic state, a large, sinister looking Raven. The battle begins as the new and improved Ravenfreak unleashes powerful versions of his original attacks towards Flamegirl, who can't even damage the demon state with her own attacks. Outside the virus barrier, Alpha tries to break through by using a Poseidon Wave, which does nothing, amazed on how one frag could create such a force-field. Ericho eventually appears and says that he saw Flamegirl in the exact same area a while ago, which concerns Alpha as he leaps into the field himself, as Kirb yells after him. The scene switches to the battle again as Raven continues to take down Flamey, and Flamey still unable to damage the cunning bird. Alpha is seen standing outside what appears to be a air pocket of the virus field, containing the battle between Ravenfreak and Flamegirl. Raven and Flamey exchange a final bout of blows as Flamegirl finally snaps, holding out her arms and unleashes a barrage of fire balls down towards Ravenfreak, which appears to have knocked him into a seizure. The virus field eventually recedes back to Raven, revealing the the fact of Ravenfreak being defeated and Flamey greeting the shocked Alpha as if nothing happened. The virus frag eventually evaporates from the Demonic Ravenfreak as his form returns back to normal, but still quite unconscious. Alpha is left in awe, thinking how a single virus could have caused so much trouble. Meanwhile at the HQ of the D-Bug Organization, Tormentros appears along with the rest of the hackers to announce he has captured a new Virus Frag, which belonged to Ravenfreak who he refers to as an "Acquaintance", Voltarius quickly shrugs the news off and states that they have more important matters at hand. Thanks to Torben's mistake of losing a Virus Frag to Kirbopher and then brought to Webmaster, they know of the plans D-Bug are planning. To compensate, Voltarius orders the D-Bug Org to slip into the new competition the Netkings have created, using the opportunity to get close to Webmaster and steal the Virus Frag, which Raccoon out of the rest of the members is the most excited, and voices it out. Meanwhile at the Z-Stadium, Webmaster and the rest of the Netkings begin to announce the beginning of the X-Games Competition as the Episode ends with the Netking's portal opening. To Be Continued... Category:Episodes